Good Shepherd Auto Repair
Good Shepherd Auto Repair is a location in Season Six of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It was a body shop in Miami run by Brother Sam, an ex-con. Season Six * "Once Upon a Time..." Dexter deliberately backed his car into a dumpster which dented his bumper. He then took his car to Brother Sam's garage to be repaired so that he could scope out Sam, who was his new target. Later that night, Dexter followed Sam, and thought he witnessed Sam committing a murder. He went back to the garage to make certain but encountered a vicious guard dog. Sam called it off, and Dexter saw that the murder victim was Nick - still alive. Brother Sam hadn't killed Nick, just stopped him from using drugs. He viewed Nick as a straying member of his flock. Suddenly, three hostile gang members pulled up and threatened Sam unless he turned over Nick to them. Sam refused, and faced down the gunman. * "Smokey and the Bandit" Brother Sam called Dexter, saying that his car was ready, and if he got there before 6:00, he wouldn’t have to fight off the dog. When Dexter picked up his car, Sam told him that Nick had cut ties to the Locos and wanted to change his life. Then he asked Dexter about his Sunday plans and invited him to a beach party. He said that Nick was going to be baptized in the holy waters of Biscayne Bay. * "A Horse of a Different Color" After another purposeful accident with his car, Dexter brought it back to Brother Sam, who wrote up an estimate with the “friends and family rate.” While there, Dexter noticed a Bible and flipped through the pages. Sam asked Dexter if he had ever read it, and Dexter said he had started to - for work. Dexter explained that a killer was enacting scenes from Book of Revelation. Sam shook his head, and remarked, “Just because he believes in some crazy bullshit, don’t mean his faith is any less real.” They talked a bit more about the pros and cons of having faith, with Sam commenting, “Man, you put it in the wrong thing, fuck you up.” Later, the garage was briefly seen when Sam called Dexter about his car, while Dexter was at St Peter’s hospital Harrison * "The Angel of Death" Brother Sam was shot three times at his garage by an unknown assailant. * "Just Let Go" Dexter insisted on working Brother Sam’s crime scene. The security DVD was missing, but Dexter was able to describe in detail how the shooting went down. Detective Mike Anderson initially thought it was a robbery gone bad, since the cash register was empty. On the other hand, Dexter secretly believed that it was the Locos getting even for stealing Nick away. Pretending that he needed to call to check on Harrison, Dexter went into the back office. He remembered how he had one of the Locos with a baseball bat. He found it, and scraped blood from it into a piece of paper. After analysis, Dexter learned that the blood belonged to Leo Hernandez, the new leader of the Locos. Soon after, Dexter attended a candle light vigil held at the garage by Diego. Dexter persuaded Nick to tell him the whereabouts of Leo. When Diego asked everyone to pray for the misguided sinner who shot Brother Sam, some of the group refused and left the vigil. Later, security camera footage of Brother Sam being shot was found in the house of Leo Hernandez. Related Pages * Eli (dog) * Nick * Locos (gang) * Julio Benes * Brother Sam * Omar Rivera * Victor Torres * Leo Hernandez Gallery Sam's Mechanics.PNG|'Mechanics watch Dexter''' Eli and Sam.jpg|'Eli stands over Brother Sam after he was shot' Category:Locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Crime Scenes Category:Businesses Category:Indexter